


Date Night

by 3_modes_Ace_Kat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Gen, M/M, Marking, Non-Sexual Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/pseuds/3_modes_Ace_Kat
Summary: Sometimes, it’s just about the taste
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Date Night

Elias can’t help but give a little pleased hum. It had taken quite a bit of work to convince Jon that there would be nothing overtly sexual happening this evening, but the reward was fabulous.

It was Jon, sitting in the cradle of his arms, dress shirt unbuttoned and slid down to rest on his upper arms like the ruched neckline of a lovely maiden

Only a thin white undershirt obstructed the view of smooth unblemished skin. All his to mark. Quills was playing in the background, an apt thing to have on. Jon didn’t seem like the type to enjoy the Secretary.

Elias let himself settle into that wonderfully primal mindspace where thought didn’t matter. What did was sinking his teeth into lovely skin, feel the faint thrashing, savor the little gasps and whimpers

Jon’s skin gave deliciously and took marks like a dream. The best part was the way he leaned into them, pressing his flesh deeper into Elias’ teeth. The way he went soft and pliant when Elias began to suck and gnaw.

His teeth ached with the desire to sink in further, to tear, to bleed. He stayed himself. The movie was long. There would be time for that still.

Eventually, Jon started to squirm and draw away. Elias let him go without a fight, draping his arms over Jon’s shoulders, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, wrists crossed and turned up In supplication.

It was all the incentive Jon needed to wrap his hand around a thin wrist, and sink his own teeth like a Anne Rice vampire into the delicate flesh, mouthing a line of hickeys from wrist to elbow.

Elias’ breathy little moans against the back of Jon’s neck, and the way Elias slumped, boneless was a very gratifying feeling. The way that Elias couldn’t stop the whimpers, when Jon repeated the action on this other arm was a heady rush of power straight to Jon’s head. What was even more fun is that Elias was even more of a masochist, and offered absolutely no resistance when Jon turned in his arms and latched onto his collarbone. Instead, he sprawled backwards, letting Jon unbutton his shirt and place rough sucking bites to the bits of newly exposed flesh he could find. After a bit, Jon sat back to admire his work, while Elias lay back, glazed eyed and clearly turned on, bruises like blooms of color spilling over pale skin, his pristine dress shirt crumpled and framing his chest.

They took turns, trading kisses and bites to any blank canvas they could find on each other.

Jon had to admit that his favorite part of the evening came at the end, when they were covered in abrasions, and laving each other’s tender parts with cubes of ice to reduce the swelling. The way that Elias would squirm and alternately press into and then jerk away from the cold was intoxicating to watch.


End file.
